The Equestrian Outbreak
by Blue-Gryphon297
Summary: Equestria was a land of peace and harmony. But now it's the complete opposite when the ancestors of the ponies have awoken and attacked Manehattan. Somepony considered this attack as a chance to make his own army of his ancestors. That idea backfires on him as these cryptids turned on him and destroyed the facility that they were held captive in and now roam Equestria.
1. Prologue

The Equestrian Outbreak

Prologue

The date is unknown; nopony bothered to keep track after the cryptids broke out of the hidden facility under beloved Appeloosa, the last place anypony expected to find a facility that was home to hundreds of those monsters. It still remained a mystery to everypony how they attacked Manehattan first, since it was quite far from their home. Many theorized that they burrowed their way into the city, which could possibly be the case on account that the cryptids' razor sharp hooves can break through many surfaces, even iron. According to the files that the military salvaged from the destroyed facility, these cryptids were once an ancient race of ponykind that date farther back than Celestia or Luna could remember. They were so old, finding a book on the ancient species was very hard, even for the royal sisters who kept records on almost only thing that all of Equestria found about the cryptids was a few pieces of paper that were written in a very prehistoric language and was very hard to translate since this language has been dead for centuries. Telling by the sketches, these ponies were at the top of the food chain: sharp teeth, hooves that sharp around the edges instead of round, most likely making it easy to slice through their prey, and a light shade of crimson for their irises. These frightening creatures are out there, slaughtering ponies and without much knowledge of their ancestors, they were left nearly defenseless. Many ponies could do nothing but barricade themselves and their loved ones in their homes waiting for the inevitability of death to blow down their door and take them. With the recent law passed saying that anypony can bear firearms, there was not one day that was silent in any city; the sound of gunfire echoes through the ravaged towns like an ongoing firework display. Bullets could only help if you're against one to three cryptids, but since the cryptids normally traveled and hunted in packs, your best chances are hiding and hope that they won't find you.

"Command, this is Echo Squad," A military pony spoke into a radio. He's located in Appeloosa with his partner, scouting Appeloosa for survivors or supplies to take back to Canterlot. "Appeloosa has already been scavenged for supplies; every building was broken into and looted for whatever we needed most." There was a moment of silence until a voice came from the radio. "Understood. Were there any survivors?"

"Negative, sir everyone here has either died or took off."

"Damn it all… Alright, we're arranging a ride for your return, what is your exact location?"

"We're at the town squa-"

"Repeat your last, Echo, what's your location?"

"One second, sir. I heard something. Foxtrot, go check that out."

A moment of silence was quickly interrupted by a scream for help in the radio that made their commanding officer jump all the way in Canterlot. "Echo squad! Do you read me?!" The commanding officer frantically yelled into the radio. "We're surrounded by cryptids!" yelled the Squad leader. "Foxtrot is down! Requesting immediate evac! I say again, requesting immediate AAAAHHH!" The last thing the commanding officer heard after his soldier's scream was a loud screech, louder than any cryptid he's heard before, then nothing but static. "Damn it…" the commanding officer groaned as he quietly grieved over his fallen comrade and only brother he had left in this living hell that has taken over what was once a land of tranquility.


	2. Project: Nightfall

The Equestrian Outbreak

Chapter 1

3 months earlier...

"Vermilion, why did you bring Moondancer and I here to appeloosa?" Asked a very tired Blue Gryphon who is on the breaking point of just collapsing of being extremely tired and hungry . "For the fifth time, Blue, we're here because they have the BEST pie in Equestria here!" Replied Vermilion. "You mean to tell me," said Blue Gryphon "that i flew tons of miles just to eat pie?!" "Can it, Blue," said an irritated Moondancer. "You flew a LOT more when you served in the Delta Force" "That was 7 years ago! And I was fighting for a country with a rifle in one hoof and a wounded pony on my back, not roaming for something decent to eat." Blue replied angrily at them both. "Ease it man," said Vermilion "We're here." Soon the three of them had sights on appeloosa and broke into full sprint until they reached the pie shop doors. There was a sign that said "Welcome to appeloosa's pie shop! We deliver!" "They deliver?!" Asked Blue. "Heh heh. I guess," said Vermilion. "You are SO lucky that we're in public" Blue scolded Vermilion. They entered the shops and each ordered a 12 inch pie. Except for Blue. He ordered a 12 inch cheesecake. While it was being made, they decided to walk around appeloosa and see what this town had to offer. "I'm gonna use the restroom, I'll catch up later" said Blue. "Okay, just meet up at the pie shop in 20 minutes" Moondancer told him. With that, Blue trotted to the public restroom and did his business. When he was washing his hooves, he saw into the mirror in front of him and saw something in a stall beside the one he used. It was a file folder. He checked if there wasn't anyone in there. There wasn't so he went in and grabbed the folder. It was labeled "Project Nightfall". 'I wonder what this has inside,' he wondered. He opened the folder and the first file said, "Outbreak in Manehattan only the beginning; the zombies escaping the lab have went hidden and are possibly breeding." There was an audio file there too. Once he listened to it, he said "I've gotta tell the others!" 'But not in public.' Gryphon thought to himself. ' I don't wanna see appeloosa go freaking out and telling other city residents and let word spread.' So Blue hid the folder under his wing and walked to the pie shop. Vermilion and Moondancer have beat Blue to the shop and just as the pies were finished, Blue walked in. He grabbed the pies and cheesecake and brought them to their table. "Thanks Blue," Vermilion and Moondancer said in unison. They knew that Gryphon had something bothering his in his mind by the way he poked at his cheesecake. "What's wrong, bro?" asked Vermilion as he looked at Blue wondering what's bothering him. His only response was him tossing the folder to them and pointing one hoof to it. "Open it." said Blue in an unusually timid voice, as if he just lost a stallion in the battlefield. They read all the files and their expressions went from happy to grim after every file they read. "There's an audio file in there too," Gryphon whispered. "We'll use these to listen to it ." Vermilion said as he pulled out his three way headphones- one jack, and 6 buds for 3 ponies to use. They plugged the jack in and listened. The file said, "My name is Dr. Samantha Cross. They're gonna kill me for what I'm about to say. But if I don't speak up now, millions will suffer for my silence. 2 months ago I was hired by Captain David Archer to work for him for a project code named "Nightfall", an experiment that researched cryptids, or zombies. Not long after I was recruited, there was an outbreak from the facility that led the cryptids to Manehattan. While the military took care of the outbreak in Manehattan, Archer was smuggling cryptids out of the quarantine zone to experiment on them, trying to turn them into soldiers of his own little army." There was a loud banging in the background. "They're coming for me! Stop Archer, destroy Nightfall! Hurr-" Then static. "Wait," said Moondancer. "The Manehattan outbreak wasn't made up?" "I guess not," said Gryphon "Listen you two" said Moondancer, "Nopony else needs to know this. Somepony out there needs help and that's where we come in" "Where do we start looking for a place that had a "cryptid" outbreak?" Asked Vermilion "We could probably begin at this abandoned bioengineering lab. It's in the middle of nowhere where it snows all year to avoid detection from enemies," said Gryphon "It would probably be too cold for anypony to suspect that somepony actually works there." "How are we gonna locate a bioengineering base in the middle of nowhere that's probably covered in snow with no possible chance of finding it?"asked a very doubtful Moondancer. "Oh, Moondancer, you're always such a downer," said Gryphon "Anyway, I have the coordinates that lead to the base. But before we go, lets eat. I came miles to eat cheesecake and pie. I'm not letting them lay there any longer." And with that, the three dug in.

After 20 minutes, they found the appeloosa train station and took a train back home, a medium sized house in the valleys a bit far from any towns or cities. "Okay, you guys," said Gryphon. "If we're gonna end up fighting zombies at that base, we gotta be prepared." As he said that, the house phone rang and Gryphon answered. "Hello?" said Blue. A familiar voice answered,"Is this Blue Gryphon?" "Depends on who's asking," Blue said back, not planning to give any personal information until he finds out who's on the other side of this phone line. "Blue, it's Overlord" the voice said back in a reassuring voice. "General?" Gryphon asked in hesitation, trying to believe that his general from 7 years ago is actually calling him. "That's right. I bet you're wondering why I'm calling you even though we haven't communicated in years" replied Overlord "Yeah. I am wondering that." Said Gryphon. "We need you back with the Delta Force. There's been a zombie outbreak an-" said Overlord before Blue interrupted him "I already know about the outbreak and who's behind it and their purpose. Who this stallion works for is a mystery for me." Overlord, stunned by how much Blue already knew, said, "It's Cerberus, Blue. That's why I need you with us." The second Overlord mentioned Cerberus, Blue's blood ran cold. He knew that Cerberus is a threat, but knowing that they're responsible for a cryptid outbreak just scares him. Blue read up on Cerberus during a mission to raid a Cerberus base when he served with the Delta Force. One thing that stood out from their crimes is their lab tests. They kidnapped ponies of any ages and cut them open on a table while they're wide awake, just screaming even though they couldn't be saved. They also kidnapped the innocents to stick them in chambers and use a lethal gas on them. The gas killed them and somehow revives them. But instead of returning as ponies, they now look like mindless monsters. Their original skin colors turns into plain grey with deep holes in their skin, probably indicating where the gas inserted itself into the pony. The inside of those patches and their eyes glowed an eerie but bright glow of blue. Their manes and tails turn greyish black that appears slightly burned, as if the gas burned their mane and tail. It was a gruesome and saddening sight to see. They were named Husks for some reason. After Blue's team of 4 broke into the base and killed off the hostile forces, they showed up just in time to save hundreds of lives from the gas chambers and massacres of their own kind. "Okay," said Blue after snapping back into reality. "But if I go with my force, I'm bringing 2 friends" Overlord thought about that and then said "Agreed. Plus, only one member of the force was tracked down. That means it's only 4 of you are going" "Alright I'll ready up and meet whoever you found at the base," said Blue "Got it. Make sure that you're packing lots of weapons. Overlord out" said Overlord before he hung up. "So where's the base? We're ready to go," said Vermilion as he and Moondancer loaded up their Jeep with weapons. "There's been a change of plans," said Gryphon. I found another detail of this "Archer" stallion" Confused, Vermilion asked, "What what would that detail be?" "There's more behind this outbreak than we knew," said Blue "I'll fill you both in on the way there." Once the Jeep was loaded with their provisions, they locked their house door and drove off, not realizing that an assassin was hiding in their trunk.


	3. Deadly Assassin

The Equestrian Outbreak

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On the way to the abandoned base, Blue told Vermilion and Moondancer everything he knew related to the outbreak. From who's behind it to how they were made in a Cerberus lab. "So Cerberus is behind all this?" Asked Moondancer. "I can't guarantee that, Moondancer," said Gryphon "All we know is that Cerberus is greatly involved in this. If there's more than we currently know, we'll find out eventually. Vermilion, can you reach in the back for the map? I need to make sure we're going the way." "Sure thing," said Vermilion as he turned around. He expected to see a map. Instead, he saw something, or somepony else. "Who the fu-" was all that Vermilion could manage before he was pulled into the trunk and knocked out. "Moondancer, what the heck is going on?" Said Gryphon, not keeping his eyes off the road. No response. Blue stopped the car and only managed to say, "What's the matter with y-" before he was met face to face with the barrel of a pistol. "Put your hooves up and get out of the car, now," said the assassin. Normally, Blue could take on anyone who puts a gun to his head, but right now, he's at a disadvantage since he's sitting down in a small area. So this time, he just obeyed and got out of the car. "Who the heck are you?" Asked Blue, still having his hooves up. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough," said the assassin as she shot Blue with a tranquilizer. Blue didn't have any time to react and immediately collapsed on the floor.

10 minutes later...

Blue snapped awake, tied up with Vermilion and Moondancer up against a rock. The other two were awake before Blue since they weren't shot by a tranquilizer. "About time you woke up," said the assassin. "Now, if you want to live to see tomorrow, you tell me what I want to know."Little did the assassin know, Gryphon was already hard at work on the rope, cutting at it with his knife. "I learned one phrase in the military academy that I'll never forget," said Gryphon. "And that phrase is 5 words long..." The rope was finally cut. "I don't negotiate with terrorists!" With that, Gryphon pounced into the air, the rope falling behind him. He landed on the assassin, pinning her down. "Vermilion, search her!" Gryphon yelled. At an instant, Vermilion got up and searched her for weapons. Aside from the tranquilizer gun and darts, he found a thin but long bladed knife, tear gas canisters, smoke grenades, a bottle of water, a few snacks, a gun that seemed like an automatic one, plenty of ammo clips, and a gun silencer. With all this that Vermilion found, he was questioning how she was so agile and fast with all this that she carried. "Vermilion! You done?" Gryphon asked, still struggling to pin down the squirming mare below her that's determined to escape. "Yeah, I'm done. I'll go grab a rope to hold her down, she's gonna have to answer some questions of our own," said Vermilion, jumping off the assassin and running to the car for a rope. When Vermilion came back, they immediately tied down the assassin. "Finally," said Gryphon, short on breath due to his little struggle with the squirming mare. The first thing Vermilion did was secure the ends of the rope to the car, to ensure she can't escape. Then Vermilion kicked all of the assassin's weapons from her reach. Once they made sure the ropes were fastened, the interrogation began. "So," Gryphon began, speaking at a distance so the assassin couldn't knock him down or out during the interrogation. "Who are you, who do you work for, and why are you following us?" "I don't work for anyone," the assassin replied. "Technically, the only people I work for is the highest bidder." That puzzled the 3. "What do you mean by 'highest bidder'?" Asked Vermilion. "I think she's saying that she's a bounty hunter, but who paid her?" Said Gryphon "It was probably Cerberu-" was all Moondancer could say before she was shot right between the eyes, dead before she hit the ground. "And my work is done," the assassin said with a smile on her face. "Which gives me time to tell you about everything. First of all, my name is Kira. I was hired b-" "What the fuck?!" Screamed Gryphon as he drew a pistol from his holster and pointed it towards Kira, ready to pull the trigger and kill her on the spot. "How did you even grab the damn gu- wait. Kira?" "Yeah," said Kira. "Why?" "Because I know you" said Gryphon. "How do you know me?" Asked Kira, confused. "In case you forgot, my name is Blue Gryphon," said Gryphon. "We served together in the Delta Force along with X for operation Kingfish." "That was seven years ago, how do you expect me to remember that?" Questioned Kira. "Because you had to get pulled out of the storm of bullets coming at you by X and I. But anyways, what the hell!" Yelled Gryphon "What were you thinking? You just killed an ally! She was gonna help us stop Cer-" "Ah, Gryphon, ignorant as always," said Kira, with a smirk on her face. "She's not an ally, she's a Cerberus spy!" "Where did you come up with that?" Asked Gryphon, extremely surprised about the information he just received. "Something tells me that something heavy hit your head on the way out of that factory." "Check under her jacket, Gryphon, and you'll see that I didn't kill her for no reason." Replied Kira. So Gryphon walked to Moondancer's body, and removed her jacket, surprised to see Moondancer wearing a Cerberus jumpsuit. There was a pocket that contained an electronic list. Many items of the list were of no concern to Gryphon, except for the last 4: Convince them to go to Appeloosa, make sure Kai Leng leaves the file somewhere for them to find, give them coordinates to a Cerberus facility. The final item on the list gave Gryphon a chill: Kill Vermilion and Blue Gryphon. If no ammo or weapons in immediate vicinity, signal husks to kill them off. "Hold up," said Gryphon "How can there be any form of indoctrination on these husks?" "The husks weren't genetically made made in a lab. The ponies were organic while the only genetics that took place was the gas," Vermilion answered. "Since there's still a brain of an organic species inside the body and not synthetic, the gas that turned ponies into husks must have some sort of trait that makes indoctrination possible. But I'm not certain if by,'signal' she meant verbal signaling like speaking or somehow synthetically, like a transmission of some sort." Gryphon put the pistol back into his holster and said, "So the coordinates that Moondancer would give us is a trap?" Once Kira knew that Gryphon wouldn't shoot and Vermilion didn't pose as a threat, she put her gun in her holster and replied, "Either a trap, or an abandoned Cerberus base." "She's right," Vermilion added. "How else could she get access to husks without a base in the proximity of the coordinates?" "So where are Moondancer's coordinates?" Gryphon asked. Vermilion checked Moondancer's pockets and found a slip with the coordinates. So that settles it, if we go to these coordinates, we'll be more than likely to fall into a Cerberus ambush. We'll just keep going to the bioengineering base. Kira, since I requested one other Delta Force member to come with me, wanna come along?" "Sure," Kira answered happily. "I'd probably be able to return the favor from operation Kingfish. I'll be dragging YOU out of the bulletstorm this time." "We'll see about that. Overlord also said we'll find someone at the base, hopefully it's X." Gryphon said, already loading up the ropes used to tie up Kira into the car and handed Kira her weapons. Once everything was loaded up and everyone was in the car, Gryphon started up the car and drove towards the location that the map showed. One can only hope that the coordinates lead to their actual target instead of a Cerberus base. "And by the way," Kira told Vermilion. "Next time you search me for weapons, at least make an effort. You didn't find my second gun or knife." "Noted," replied Vermilion.


	4. Road Trip

The Equestrian Outbreak

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once they were on the road, Vermilion was in the back of the car, readying weapons by wiping them clean, checking for jams, cleaning out the barrels of any residue that bullets tend to leave behind, and modifying ammo clips to be twice their original size by getting two regular clips and attached them together. Most of their rifles that carried 30 bullets now carried 60 and pistols that carried 12 bullets carried 24. Kira was looking at news reports on her phone, checking for outbreaks in other cities. Manehattan has been the only one under quarantine, the other cities either have no outbreak whatsoever, they evacuated or purged the entire city, or they're gunning down every cryptid they see. Husks were a rare sight in the cities. You only saw them in small numbers. Canterlot has no source of cryptids or husks. But they're not taking any chances; the outskirts and borders of Canterlot are heavily guarded by barriers, turrets, and thousands of soldiers. Canterlot's castle is currently home to not only Celestia and Luna, but also to Cadence, Twilight, and Twilight's friends. The castle's ballroom is used for a command center, armory, and home to the soldiers, each one shared a bed with another soldier, trying to take up as less space as possible in order to have more space for weapons and soldiers to receive their commands. "How did they find out so fast and prepare so fast in Canterlot?" Asked Vermilion. "They've been like this ever since the Manehattan outbreak," Kira replied. "When things like cryptids come along and cause a whole city to go under quarantine, Canterlot will protect their city and princesses at all costs. You gotta give them props, they've rounded up soldiers and all of Equestrian royalty really fast under short notice. At least, the ones willing to come along." Gryphon took a long look at the phone displaying Canterlot. "How did they manage to get the Canterlot Blood Pack and the Ponyville Omegas to work together? It's close to impossible!" Exclaimed Vermilion. "My best guess is that when the pony race is being driven to extinction by the undead, you join up with others to live. It's pretty sad that it takes an apocalypse to bring these ponies together." Replied Kira. Once they were less than a mile away from the area that Moondancer's coordinates indicated, a building could be seen. Behind it, a factory that seems abandoned but all the windows were shattered and the doors broken open. "Vermilion, hand me the map and another piece of paper with Moondancer's coordinates written on it." Gryphon commanded. Vermilion handed Gryphon the map and the paper with the false coordinates. "Okay," Gryphon finally said. "It seems that we followed my coordinates instead of Moondancer's and ended up where we wanted to be, the abandoned bioengineering lab." "An abandoned factory? Why can't we ever go somewhere nice?" Vermilion said with a glum look on his face. "Calm down Vermilion," Gryphon told Vermilion. "I should be the one complaining. I might end up dragging Kira out of the incoming bullets again!" They eventually made it to the bioengineering lab and hopped out of the Jeep. They parked right outside the entrance so they can escape fast, if need be. Gryphon opened the trunk and handed Vermilion the same loadout that he had: M4A1 Carbine, 4 frag grenades, 4 flash grenades, 2 five-seven pistols, a combat knife, a flashlight, and a suppressor for both guns. Kira was ready with her own weapons, she only grabbed some grenades. Once they were ready, they closed the trunk, locked the car, and headed towards the entrance of the abandoned lab. "Okay, listen you two," Gryphon said as he motioned the others to the entrance but none of them went in. "I don't know what we'll find beyond this, but we only split up for surviving something. We'll keep in contact with the radios (walkie talkies) I gave each of you. But unless we're separated, try your hardest to stick together." Kira handed them each tear gas canisters. "Use these if there are living hostiles, not zombies," Kira instructed the stallions. "Got it," Gryphon replied. "You both ready?" Vermillion nodded as he put the canisters on his ballistic vest. With that, Gryphon switched on the flashlight that was attached to his gun and kicked the door open.


	5. Old Ally

The Equestrian Outbreak  
>Chapter 4<p>

Chapter 4  
>Vermilion and Kira followed Gryphon into the facility. Gryphon pulled out a sniper he got off the ground and handed it to Vermilion. "Take point at that balcony over there. I need you providing sniper support while Kira and I scout ahead." Gryphon instructed as he pointed to a balcony that seemed perfect for Vermilion to provide cover fire, in case of hostile presence. Vermilion went up to the balcony and spoke to Blue via radio. "Okay I'm in position. From the looks of it, this was made for sniping." Said Vermilion. "What makes you say that?" Gryphon questioned. "There's another sniper rifle up here and a dead body," Vermilion replied. "From the looks of it, there's a hole in his chest that seems too big for a bullet and too smooth around the edges for it to be claw or bite marks. Are there any kamikaze cryptids that exist?" "Highly doubtful," Gryphon replied. "The only way he could've died was either a grenade or any type of explosive to be strapped to his chest or he swallowed one of those new cyanide pills. Once you swallow that pill, it blows up upon contact of stomach acids." "Alright then, Vermilion said. "I'm set up to shoot. Just move up now so I can provide assistance if there's any hostile activity." "Got it. Kira, stay behind me and don't fall behind." Gryphon instructed Kira. With that, Gryphon and Kira took off and checked for hostiles and valuable data that leads the outbreak to Cerberus. After 10 minutes of searching, they found a room with sealed doors. "If we're gonna find something leading to Cerberus, then it'll be in there." Gryphon said as he banged on the door to see what's the door made of. The door was solid iron, making it hard to get in. Snow started to seep through the cracks in the ceiling; the snow was already a foot deep and since it's constantly snowing, it won't be long until the snow gets up to head level, or higher. "Gryphon?" Kira said. "What's up? Got something on your mind?" Gryphon replied. "I'm sure you're thinking this too, but what kind of names are David Archer and Samantha Cross? I know that we ponies have unique names and all, but I've never heard names like that at all." Kira asked. This puzzled Blue, for he's had that on his mind as well. "Honesty Kira," Gryphon began. "I don't know. I mean, I've heard the names Archer and Cross, but never have I came across a David or Samantha. We'll ask them where they're from once we find them." Gryphon looked for a lever, and to his surprise, there was a button nearby. Once he found it, he pressed it and the door opened up. This room seemed to be important, since it was in the best condition the building had to offer: no ceiling ruptures, no dead bodies, and file cabinets, hopefully holding invaluable information about Cerberus' involvement in this outbreak. "Vermilion, I think we found what we're looking for," Gryphon told Vermilion via radio. "Seems like we found the archives room." "Nice job," Vermilion replied "But hurry up over there, I have visual of a vehicle approximately five miles from us. Chances are, it's Cerberus and they probably found out what we did with Moondancer." There was no time to waste, so, Gryphon told Vermilion, "Look, we don't have time to search through all of this, so we're taking the cabinets with us. With all of this stuff, it'll be hours until we find a useful file. The car fits through the main entrance, so just drive it in here and we'll load them in. Make it fast, Vermilion if those incoming people are hostile, we better get out of here fast." "Copy that," Vermilion replied. Gryphon hoped that his plan worked, if it didn't, the delay of the failed plan will end up with those unknowns show up and if it's Cerberus, this will end in a gunfight. After five minutes, Gryphon heard an engine rev and doors breaking off their hinges. Thankfully, the plan worked and they proceeded to load the file cabinets into the car. Although it's only four cabinets, they have 100+ pounds of files in each one. They could see the unknown car getting closer and they finally managed to load the fourth cabinet into the car. "Let's hope that 400 pounds doesn't slow us down,we need to put as much distance from that other car as possible," Vermilion said as he started up the car. They took off and were met with a bullet to Gryphon's passenger seat where he was sitting. "What the hell?!" Gryphon shouted. "Gryphon, are you okay?" Vermilion asked as he stomped on the gas pedal. "I'm fine, but the bastard in the other car won't be," Gryphon replied, readying his rifle. "I need you to keep driving forward, I'm taking the shot." Vermilion hesitated for a moment, then said,"Alright, but be careful. Remember, he has a gun too." Gryphon nodded as he opened his door and climbed to the roof of his car. Just as expected, the pony in the car sped up and gradually got closer to Gryphon's car. Seeing this as an opportunity, Gryphon waited until the vehicle got closer then jumped toward it. He managed to land on the hood of the unknown vehicle and smash through the windshield. He was now in a hoof fight with the unknown assailant while the car was still in motion. He knew it wouldn't end well if this kept going, so he opened the passenger seat, grabbed the assailant by his sweater, and pulled him out of the car with him. They rolled and threw several punches at each other in the snow for some time until Gryphon kicked the assailant in the chest just hard enough to get the unknown off of him. Gryphon pinned the assailant to the ground and said, "Alright, let's see who you are." Gryphon took off the mask and felt the wind get knocked out of him as he saw the stallion. "X?!" Gryphon exclaimed. "Gryphon?!" Gryphon's old squadmate yelled in return.<p> 


End file.
